El ocaso de tu amor
by Aldonza-Saitou-Hughes-Elric7
Summary: Un amor afín, pero casi imposible. X-Over FMA y Ruroken. Lolicon lemon y shounen ai.
1. Chapter 1

¡HOLA, AQUÍ DE NUEVO!

Sí, yo dando lata con mis degeneres XDDD. Ahora el material que presento a continuación es otro crossover, pero ahora será entre Fullmetal Alchemist y Rurouni Kenshin. Se tratará sobre un posible idilio entre Maes Hughes y Misao Makimachi.

Me imagino que se preguntarán el por qué de este _pairing. _Bueh, dos razones. La primera razón es que ellos son parecidos en su forma de ser y hasta cierto punto pueden llegar a ser muy afines desde sus personalidades. Se me había ocurrido desde hace ya tiempo qué pasaría en una relación entre estos dos cerebros de mosquito XD (digo, no es que sean tontos, bueno…¡poquito nomás! XD).

Y la segunda razón es porque de plano me quedé con las ganas de hacer un mejor lolicon. La verdad de las verdades es que el anterior lolicon, y sobre todo el segundo capítulo, ¡FUE UN REVERENDO FIASCO! ¬m¬ Lo que me pasó fue que lo descuidé por mucho tiempo…hice mucha desidia al querer transcribirlo ya a Word (no tengo computadora propia -_-), ya están viendo pues que el tiempo es mi mayor enemigo.

Prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para que no vuelva a suceder eso y espero, al igual que ustedes, me salga muchísimo mejor.

**D I S C L A I M E R S.**

1) Los personajes mencionados en este relato NO son de mi creación, son de Nobuhiro Watsuki y de Hiromu Arakawa, creadores de los mangas "Rurouni Kenshin" y "Hagane no Renkinjutsushi" ("FMA"), respectivamente. Ya ustedes deben saber qué personaje pertenecen a qué historia, ¿no?

2) Este material es lolicon, y contendrá escenas sexuales explícitas lemon. Probablemente habrá también shounen-ai *o*. Si eres menor de edad o no te gusta este tipo de temática, ahueca el ala y/o mejor vete a la página de Disney XD. ¡SOBRE AVISO NO HAY ENGAÑO!

3)*SPOILER* Puede ser, cabe la posibilidad de que NO haya final feliz…aún no lo he decidido. Entre más reviews reciba, el final sí será feliz. Es que cuando estaba maquilando mi final, hice un berrinche horrible (un problema personal que tuve hace días), y bueno…¡ya dependerá de ustedes!

* * *

**EL OCASO DE TU AMOR.**

**I**

-¿Por qué tenemos que estar aquí esperando al Brigadier Grand? –preguntó aburrido Hughes a Roy.

-¡Porque es una orden y ya deja de enfadarme con tus quejas absurdas! –replicó el Coronel con un tono bastante molesto, al mismo tiempo se masajeaba ambas sienes.

-¡Nah! Lo que pasó fue que los demás no se repusieron a la resaca de anoche por la reunioncita. Y a ti también te afectó, andas más malhumorado que un lobo andropáusico. ¿Qué tal el whisky que te tomaste con el Fuhrer? Yo por lo menos sólo me tomé un vaso de refresco.

Roy ya no respondió y gruñó para que lo dejara su compañero tranquilo. Su peor pesadilla era que éste último hablara hasta por los codos y no le dejara oír ni a su propia consciencia, ¡y más sufriendo los efectos de la resaca! Para su buena fortuna, el silencio reinó por varios minutos hasta que llegó el tren.

Recibieron al Brigadier. A Hughes le dieron unas repentinas ganas de ir al baño. Corrió a los sanitarios y ya cuando regresó más repuesto, Roy y el Brigadier ya se habían retirado de la estación.

-¡Me abandonaron! –suspiró lastimeramente. –¡De seguro Roy fue el de esa fabulosa idea! ¡Ay! Mejor ya ni me quejo.

Sacó un pañuelo color verde pastel y en un borde traía bordado un conejito, con eso limpió sus lentes. Ese pañuelo era de Elysia, su hija de tres años de edad. Terminada su labor, se volvió a colocar sus lentes. Ya estaba a punto de irse cuando oyó que una maleta caía ruidosamente al suelo. Volteó y pudo ver que había una jovencita tratando de abrir esa maleta.

-¿Puedo ayudarte, niña? –preguntó él cortésmente.

-¡No necesito ayuda y no soy una niña! –gruñó ella al poder abrir con éxito forzado su equipaje.

-¡Oye! No eres de por aquí cerca, ¿verdad?

-¡Vaya! No puedo ocultar mi origen. Pues no, yo soy japonesa.

-¡Qué interesante! –la miró Maes curioso. ¿Y qué hace una niña, que diga, una chica en Ciudad Central y sola?

-¿Para qué quiere saberlo, señor? –devolviéndole la mirada.

-Mi deber como miembro militar Estatal me obliga a preguntar a los extranjeros sobre lo que van a hacer aquí. No, no es cierto. No es tanta la seguridad en la entrada de Central, sólo lo decía para hacer plática.

Entonces la muchacha sacó de entre sus pertenencias una carta y se la dio a leer a Hughes. Éste comenzó a leer entre dientes el documento pausada, pero con mucha atención.

-¿Tú eres Misao Makimachi? –preguntó un tanto escéptico.

-Sí, lo soy –dijo ella de golpe, pero sin estar enfadada.

Hughes siguió leyendo. Terminó y le devolvió la carta y le dijo que él no iba a ser su jefe directo.

-Tú estarás a las órdenes del Coronel Roy Mustang. También es mi amigo personal.

-¿Y él es igual de metiche que usted?

Hughes no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡No! Bueno, sólo te diré que no lo hagas enojar, es que está medio amargadillo y pues no queremos que saque toda su furia, ¿no? ¡Lo que pasa es que él no se ha conseguido una esposa! –volvió a reírse, pero con más soltura.

-¡Qué bueno que tú no serás mi jefe! –exclamó ella aliviada. –Al parecer, usted no es un mal hombre, pero debo medir mi distancia.

El Teniente Coronel Hughes le volvió a preguntar si quería que la ayudara a cargar su pesada maleta. Ella lo miró resignada y asintió una sola vez, ya sin decir palabras. Nuevamente él sacó el pañuelo de diseño infantil.

-Bonito pañuelo para todo un rudo militar –esbozó Misao una sonrisita.

-¡Ah, no! Éste es de mi hijita. ¿Quieres conocerla? –le dijo emocionado y sacó de su billetera un montón de fotografías de Elysia haciendo diferentes actividades.

-¡Espero no verlo cerca de mí! ¡USTED SÍ QUE ES RARO! –exlamó ella dando un salto hacia atrás.

-¿Acaso es un delito amar a su propia familia? –sollozó Hughes.

-No es eso, es que lo dice de una forma un tanto extravagante, que hasta da miedo…¡pobre de su esposa!

-En eso erraste, yo soy viudo. Mi esposa pasó a mejor vida desde que Elysia era muy pequeña…

-¡Lo siento!

-¡Bah! No hay problema. Vamos en ese auto a Central.

Ambos se subieron al auto y no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el rato, incluso aún bajaron y llegaron a las oficinas principales de Central, seguían mudos. Lo que a Hughes le llamaba la atención de Misao era que ella vestía un pantalón muy corto, y era inevitable no verle sus delgadas y blancas piernas, claro, lo hizo de forma discreta para que ella no lo tomara a mal o se enojara.

Después llegaron a la oficina del Coronel Mustang. Maes le dijo a Misao que lo esperara afuera, tenía que hablarle primero de su presencia, ya que al parecer Roy había olvidado que también tenía que recibir a su nueva recluta extranjera, aparte del Brigadier. La chica esperó unos pocos minutos, pero le parecieron eternos. Volteó su cabeza a su izquierda y en el fondo del pasillo pudo apreciar que estaba una armadura muy grande. Se acercó y la miró más de cerca.

-¿Y este armatoste para qué lo tendrán? No es de muy buen gusto que digamos –murmuró al mismo tiempo que golpeaba suavemente con sus nudillos la parte del pecho del extraño y enorme artefacto. –Deberían mejor ponerlo en un salón para ese tipo de cosas.

-No soy un armatoste, está ocupada esta coraza. –aclaró la armadura con una voz tranquila y juvenil.

-¡Oh, discúlpame! Pensé que estaba vacía. Déjame sacarte el casco porque debe ser muy engorroso tener semejante tapón…

Cuando Misao le quitó el casco a la armadura, dio un grito asustada y lo aventó lejos.

-Siento haberte espantado así. Sucede que mi alma está encerrada en esta armadura…es una historia un tanto complicada de explicar.

-¡Rayos! Todos o están locos, o son una sarta de fenómenos –resopló ella un poco nerviosa.

-Soy Alphonse Elric. ¿También formarás parte de la élite de los Estatales?

-Ahora como estoy viendo la situación, creo que estoy cambiando de parecer –suspiró de una forma tan triste y cómica a la vez que Alphonse por un momento no pareció entender su asombro-expectación-susto.

_Continuará…_


	2. Chapter 2

Los fragmentos de canción que aparecen en este capítulo son de "Love on the rocks", interpretados por Neil Diamond.

* * *

**II**

Pasan algunos días con un ritmo normal. Misao ya dominaba rápidamente la rutina que tiene que hacer todos los días con la rutina militar. Ella despertaba un poco antes del alba por el toque del clarín. Se levantaba y se daba un regaderazo rápido para espabilarse porque en punto de las 6:00 am tenía que presentarse para pasar lista.

Ya un poco más tarde, hacía mandados ligeros y correos internos. Por unos ratos, hacía de vigía en la oficina del Coronel en caso que llegara alguna molesta presencia, o de algún jefe supremo o en el menor de los casos cuando en verdad era una emergencia, no tenía más remedio que aceptar la visita.

-Si ve al tonto de Hughes que viene acá, dígale que no estoy para sus estupideces y que se abstenga a verme –le advertía Roy, pero casi la mayoría de las veces de poco o nada servía, de alguna u otra forma forma Hughes se colaba a la oficina.

A veces también ayudaba en la biblioteca junto con Scieska a organizar los libreros, acomodar las repisas y limpiarlas y ese tipo de menesteres.

Alrededor del mediodía, iba al comedor. Llegaba sola, pero en cuanto se disponía a almorzar, casi todos los días Alphonse la acompañaba. En cuanto tuvo ese cómico pero _terrorífico_ encuentro con él, empezaron a formar una gran amistad.

-¿Qué tú no comes? –preguntó ella un tanto curiosa pero a la vez azorada.

-Pues no tengo esa necesidad, ya que mi cuerpo no está aquí. Me encantaría seguir acompañándote, pero tengo que ir con mi hermano a la biblioteca a buscar algunas cosas.

-Bueno, ya de todos modos voy a terminar. Espero verlos después.

Al se retiró y en cuanto Misao iba a comer el último bocado de un pedazo de manzana con yogurt, Hughes se acercó a su mesa y se sentó así sin más, sintiéndose como Juan en su casa.

-¿Quieres ver algo lindo hoy?

-Creo que ya he visto muchas fotos de su hija, por lo menos déjeme terminar mis sagrados alimentos.

-¿Qué acaso ya me volví tan predecible? Bueno, no importa…¡cómo no he de querer a mi pequeño y hermoso girasol! –exclamó feliz mientras mostró una foto en que salía Elysia con un pequeño ramos de girasoles. Misao la vio, pero le importó más engullir el pedazo de fruta que estaba a punto de comer.

-¿Me permite que le diga algo en buen plan? ¡Usted en serio que necesita ayuda! –lo miró a los ojos y enseguida se levantó y se fue.

Rato después regresó a las oficinas a presentarse con la Teniente Riza Haweke, que ella era la que la ponía al tanto de las ocupaciones y deberes como Estatal. Digamos que la Teniente era su jefa más inmediata. En cuanto había alguna novedad o una orden, la Teniente le entregaba todo por escrito. De hecho, esos escritos eran escasos y a veces tenía tiempo muerto.

Ya cerca del crepúsculo y cuando todo el lugar estaba tranquilo, platicaba con algunos otros reclutas y/o jugaba ajedrez u otros juegos de mesa. Lo único que sí estaba estrictamente prohibido por el mismo Coronel eran los juegos de azar. Otro de sus _pasatiempos _era pelearse con Edward, el hermano de Alphonse. Mientras que ésta le decía _enano _o _microbio, _Ed le devolvía el insulto llamándola _niña patiflaca_. A pesar de esas escaramuzas, ella también lo consideraba su amigo, muy en el fondo. Finalmente, cerca de las 9:30 pm regresaba a su cubículo (porque las mujeres estaban separadas de las habitaciones masculinas), acomodaba su cama y a veces leía o simplemente cerraba sus ojos y no los abría hasta el día siguiente.

En una buena tarde un tanto calurosa, a Misao le encargaron de buscar unos documentos en la oficina del Coronel Mustang. Lo hizo, pero no con muy buena disposición, ya que no quería toparse con él y estando de mal humor.

-El Coronel está con los jefes de arriba –le dijo la Teniente Hawkeye. –Hay un sobre tamaño carta color blanco con un sello grande y está casi a la vista del armario. Ve y tráelo, por favor.

Y así, Misao fue a la oficina. Llegó y abrió el armario, y pues más bien parecía un pequeño almacén, ya que había algunos estantes con cajas. Encontró el sobre. Pero ella no se fijó que la ventana de la oficina estaba abierta y que había dejado también la puerta de entrada, por lo que de repente apareció de súbito una fuerte corriente de aire y la encerró por dentro en el almacén.

-¡Oigan! ¡Me quedé encerrada y necesito ayuda! –golpeteó la puerta y gritó para que alguien la rescatara. Siguió insistiendo, pero estuvo haciendo eso por casi media hora, nadie pasaba por la oficina ni por error.

Resignada y con la garganta casi seca de tanto alzar la voz, se sentó en el suelo. Cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse. Ya estaba en esas cuando oyó unos pasos que se dirigían a la oficina, de hecho, dos personas caminaban al lugar. Misao vio por el agujero del picaporte y era el Coronel que amenazaba al Teniente Havoc si no dejaba el asqueroso vicio del cigarro.

-Perdóneme, Coronel. Ahora sí que no voy a fumar en estas instalaciones, se lo juro –suplicaba Havoc patéticamente por si vida y casi de rodillas.

-No logro entender por qué estoy rodeado de inútiles aquí –resolló inquieto Roy.

Ella iba a avisarles que la sacaran de ese rincón oscuro, pero se detuvo al ver que Roy se acercó lentamente a su acompañante y lo agarró de la parte del cuello de la camisa y con esa fuerza lo hizo incorporarse.

-¡Ésta es la última que haces, Jean! –le dijo y le plantó un gran beso. Y Misao quedó completamente patidifusa.

_Love on the rocks  
Ain't no surprise.  
Just pour me a drink  
And I'll tell you __some lies.  
Got nothing to lose  
So you just sing the blues  
All the time..._

El Coronel se acercó al escritorio y sacó una pequeña botella a la mitad de whisky del cajón del lado derecho. Le quitó el tapón y dio tres grandes tragos.

-Necesitaba quitarme la odiosa esencia del tabaco de tu boca –dijo él y se quitó el resto de licor alrededor de sus labios con la mano.

-¿No se supone que está aún en horas de servicio? –preguntó Havoc con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

-¡Cállate! Podría decirse que tú y yo estamos en la misma situación, somos un par de adictos. Tú al tabaco y yo a esto –tomó la botella y la volvió a guardar al sitio de donde estaba. –Además –continuó –no soy cualquiera para que me emborrache con sólo unos cuantos tragos.

_Gave you me heart  
Gave you my soul.  
You left me alone here  
With nothing to hold.  
Yesterday's gone  
Now all I want is a smile…_

Roy le hizo un ademán a Havoc para que se acercara a él. Él obedeció. Havoc abrazó a Roy y sus labios recorrían su oído, su cuello. En tanto, Misao seguía boquiabierta por la escena que estaba presenciando, pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse ni gustarle todo ese arrumaco. Su mano recorrió su propio cuello y con la otra mano acariciaba sus muslos.

-Tu esencia me envolverá de nuevo, pero quiero que estés aquí conmigo –le susurró Roy a su amante.

_First they say they want you  
How they really need you, __su__ddenly you find you're out there  
Walking in a storm.  
And when they know they have you  
Then they really have you-  
Nothing you can do or say  
You've got to leave, just get away  
Beyond the storm..._

Roy le quitó la camiseta negra que Havoc vestía, lo admiró por unos instantes y sus manos y su lengua hacían las delicias de la pasión. Misao sintió que su temperatura corporal subía y que poco a poco la excitación la dominaba. El clímax llegó y por unos momentos se quedó inmóvil. Pudo ver cómo el Coronel y Havoc no continuaron con la lujuria, pero su amor estaba latente en esa oficina.

_Love on the rocks  
Ain't no big surprise.  
Just pour me a drink  
And I'll tell you some lies.  
Yesterday's gone  
And now all I want  
Is a smile.__.._

La chica volvió a quedarse sola y encerrada. De pura casualidad Edward pasó por la oficina y oyó los golpes que provenían del almacén. Embistió la puerta con su brazo de automail y ella salió velozmente.

-¿Por qué tienes la cara roja como un tomate? –le preguntó Ed ya cuando caminaban por los pasillos.

-Pues cómo no iba a estar así de acalorada…¡estuve sin aire por casi una hora! –replicó ella cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos.

Cayó la noche y cuando Misao se disponía a dormir, volvió a recordar lo que había visto, ese cosquilleo en el estomago que había sentido volvió, pero no la había inundado como en aquella tarde.

_Continuará…_


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Un atardecer lluvioso. La lluvia puede traer consigo muchas emociones y sorpresas. Algunos reclutas estaban reunidos en un salón grande para platicar sobre los pormenores en el transcurso del día. En ese salón podríase decir que era como un salón de entretenimiento, había mesas grandes y muchas sillas y ahí podían conversar, tomar un café y jugar lo que sea, menos baraja ni apostar, como se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Asombrosamente ahí se encontraba Roy. Él casi nunca participaba en esas informales tertulias y hasta cierto punto, casi todos los que se hallaban en el salón se sentían un poco cohibidos por su presencia por un buen rato, pero como él no daba signos de malhumor ni tampoco hablaba, ya poco a poco tomaron confianza y siguieron platicando, alguna que otra carcajada suelta se oyó, pero simplemente lo ignoró…estaba más entretenido viendo caer la lluvia y ver cómo se escurrían los goterones por el vidrio de la ventana, sentado en modo contemplativo.

Lentamente los reclutas se fueron yendo o a sus ocupaciones pendientes o a sus respectivas habitaciones hasta que el Coronel quedó completamente solo. Poco después se levantó de la silla y caminó despacio alrededor del salón sin motivo aparente. Tenía muchas ideas que le revoloteaban en su cabeza, pero puso más su pensamiento en lo que había pasado con Havoc, en ese arrebato de cariño lujurioso. En ese mismo día, pero como a las 12 del mediodía, llegó una chica rubia, pequeña y muy bonita que se había presentado como la Srita. Catherine Armstrong, quien era la hermana menor del Mayor Armstrong. Havoc no pudo ocultar su interés hacia ella. ¿Celos? Posiblemente. Roy quería sacarse esas ideas, al cabo que su amante no podía aspirar a una estrella tan alta, aunque la duda se mantenía ahí.

Sacudió la cabeza varias veces para espantar esos pensamientos y cuando ya estaba a punto de irse, se topa con Hughes y éste lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo sentarse nuevamente en la misma silla y acercaron una mesa cuadrada mediana.

-Te conozco muy bien, Roy. Hay algo que traes en mente –le dijo Maes mientras miraba inquisidoramente a su compañero. –¿Me dejas adivinar?

-¡No!

-Está bien. Entonces dime qué te pasa.

-Nada, sólo un ataque repentino de celos, pero… –respondió Roy, se dio cuenta que abrió la boca de más y de tajo no terminó la frase.

-¿"Pero"?... –repitió Hughes

No tuvo más remedio que contarle todo lo que había pasado y de nuevo anduvo paseando por todo el salón. Lo poco usual de aquella conversación fue que Hughes se quedó callado en ese lapso de tiempo. Cuando Roy terminó de hablar, se le acercó a su interlocutor, pero lo halló dormido. La saliva chorreaba cómicamente de su boca.

-¡A ver cuándo te vuelvo a decir las cosas, imbécil! –salió Roy muy enfadado del lugar por el poco interés de su amigo.

¡Y no necesariamente era falta de atención! Hughes tuvo un día agotador y el discurso de Roy en cierta manera había funcionado como somnífero e irremediablemente no se pudo contener.

Pasó casi como una hora. La lluvia arreció y él seguía entregado a los brazos de Morfeo cuando de repente escuchó unos pasos que se oían en el pasillo.

-¡Cómo te complicas la existencia, amigo! –dijo sobresaltado, pero pues ya no había nadie. Se limpió la comisura de sus labios con la palma de su mano, se desesperezó y se asomó para ver quién era la persona que llegaría. Los pasos eran más rápidos y fue Misao la que entró empapada de arriba abajo.

-¡Mírate nada más! Pareces una pequeña lombriz escurrida –observó pícaro y sonriente, conteniendo una gran carcajada.

-¡Y usted ha de ser muy lindo, seguramente! –le reclamó ella y exprimió la larga trenza de su cabello. –Lo que debería hacer es darme la toalla que está en el respaldo de la silla que está mas a su alcance..

Hughes le dio la toalla azul cielo y ella se secó la cabeza y los brazos mientras que él ponía de toda su atención de sus movimientos de secado…no pudo quitarle los ojos encima de la piel húmeda a flor de piel.

-Sé que no es de buenos modales preguntarte, pero ¿qué edad me dijiste que tenías?

-No se lo he dicho, y tengo 16.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero te ves más pequeña.

-Ustedes los occidentales son tan tontos… –dijo tajante la joven y dejó la toalla encima de la mesa que tenía enfrente.

La lluvia cesó casi de golpe y el rayo de luz espía resplandecía la ventana y exquisitamente se posó en la piel aún ligeramente mojada de Misao y menos Maes le apartó la mirada. Parecía un cuerpo frágil, pero la chica no lo era, eso era lo que le pareció fascinante. Esa piel blanca, ese cabello negro azulado y su mirar azul profundo fueron dignos de contemplar.

-¿Le sucede algo, Teniente Coronel?

-¡Perdón! He tenido un día pesado y sólo estoy exhausto.

Pero ella lo miró incrédula.

-Voy a mi habitación porque necesito cambiarme de ropa y no me quiero enfermar.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Hughes la abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso juguetón en el cuello, pero ella lo aparta con un codazo en la cara sorprendida y un tanto molesta por la muestra de cariño.

-¡Eres tan bonita!

-¡Oiga! ¿Qué se cree usted? –reclamó y le tiró una bofetada, pero Maes le agarró el brazo y le robó otro beso, ahora fue en la boca.

Misao forcejeó e incluso quiso darle una patada en la entrepierna, pero la pierna derecha de Hughes interceptó la suya y por ese movimiento ambos cayeron al suelo, él encima de ella…aún así no dejaba de abrazarla, de recorrer su cuerpo con las manos de una manera tierna y apasionada. Comenzó entonces a despojarle poco a poco de su ropa hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda. La luz lunar aumentó el encanto y la belleza juvenil del cuerpo de Misao…él la vio extasiado por unos momentos mientras que tomaba de las muñecas a su pequeña amante.

-No vaya a ser brusco conmigo, señor –susurró jadeante. –Desde hace tiempo sentía algo por usted, pero lo negaba, ahora ya no tengo dudas.

Continuó Hughes recorriendo su mano hasta el pequeño sexo de ella y esos dedos masculinos estimularon su intimidad húmeda. Misao de aferró con los brazos al cuello de su amante. Sabía que no podía gritar porque no faltaría alguien que los oyera en pleno acto, así que sólo se limitó a jadear apresuradamente. Él por su parte bajó la cremallera de su pantalón, sacó su miembro, con un pequeño chorro de semen en la punta y lo introdujo casi de golpe y ella ahora se aferró con las uñas a su espalda. La penetró despacio y con cierta delicadeza…duraron más hasta que luna estaba en la parte más alta del cielo ya despejado.

Él despertó un poco adolorido de la espalda y del cuello y se incorporó del suelo. Misao ya no estaba con él. Se acomodó un poco sus ropas y se fue a casa. Lo estaba esperando en el vestíbulo sentada y dormida en el sillón su pequeña Elysia.

-Quiso esperarlo despierta, pero no aguantó –dijo la ama de llaves, una mujer de edad que estaba instalada desde la partida de la esposa de Maes.

Éste llevó en brazos cuidadosamente a su hija para no despertarla y la llevó a su cuarto a descansar…la contempló por unos momentos desde la puerta de la habitación. Enseguida él se despojó de su ropa, acomodó las sábanas de su cama y no despertó hasta el día siguiente, pero pasado el mediodía.

_Continuará…_


End file.
